With development of mobile terminals (particularly smart mobile phone technology), smart mobile phones are upgraded and replaced more and more frequently. It becomes a problem for a consumer to copy contents from his/her old mobile phone to his/her new mobile phone.
Currently, there are mainly three schemes for copying contents from an old mobile phone to a new mobile phone. First, the contents in the old mobile phone can be copied to a SD card using a software application or tool in the old mobile phone and then the SD card can be inserted into the new mobile phone and the contents can be recovered to the new mobile phone. Second, the contents in the old mobile phone can be backed up or synchronized to a cloud server and then the backed up contents can be synchronized to the new mobile phone by logging in the same account using the new mobile phone. Third, the old mobile phone can be connected to a computer via a data cable and the contents in the old mobile phone can be copied to the computer; and then the new mobile phone can be connected to the computer and the backed up contents can be synchronized to the new mobile phone.
However, above three schemes have their respective problems. In particular, the first scheme is inapplicable to mobile phones having built-in SD cards. The second scheme requires a connection to the Internet and thus cannot be used when the consumer does not have such connection to the Internet. The third scheme requires accessing to a computer, which can be relatively slow. Moreover, all of the above three schemes need to copy software applications and/or information such as call records from the old mobile phone to the new mobile phone, which requires the user to perform a significant amount of operations on the new mobile phone before installing and executing the applications on the new mobile phone and using the new mobile phone in the same way as he/she uses the old phone, thereby eventually completing content transfer between the old and new mobile phones.
That is, the existing schemes for transferring contents from an old mobile phone to a new mobile phone require a large amount of user operations and cannot ensure the transfer efficiency.